


Sherlollipops - Perfume

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [140]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-word prompt from deby45 on tumblr: Perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Perfume

“I don’t wear too much perfume!”

“Yeah, you do, a bit.” John smirked while Mary hid her laugh behind a cough.

“Molly, you tell them,” Sherlock said, turning to appeal to his wife.

She glanced over at John and Mary, then back at her ballgown-bedecked husband. “Um, sorry, Sherlock, but yeah. Whenever you go undercover as a woman – and you make a very striking woman,” she hastened to reassure him, “you tend to go a bit overboard on the perfume.”

“Fine,” her husband grumbled as he stripped off the white satin opera gloves he’d donned for the unsuccessful undercover operation he’d undertaken as Greg Lestrade’s ‘date’. “Next time I’ll let _you_ apply it.”

“Good idea,” John called as Sherlock headed for his and Molly’s bedroom to change. “Then maybe Greg won’t accidentally give the game away by sneezing!”

 


End file.
